conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of Eastern America
'''The United States Of Eastern America (USEA)''' '''The United States Of Eastern America'''; proud, industrious, strong, and honorable people. Having a laborious background and very militaristic roots. This new nation birth of a fallen, and dissipated government of the past. This nation will prosper in the face of enemies; and grow in the midst of terror. '''History''' The United States Of Eastern America, has always had a militaristic start even pre-seperation of the states. The start of this great nation happened with one man and his journey to bring unity to the east. Around the Pre-Seperation era a man named John L. Shepard in his mid-twenties saw a land of chance, and new hope. Some said the "United/Unified States" would never come again as pressure from foriegn powers; and the instability in the land. But he believed lying in hiatus deep within the heart of this land that there was a chance for a unified government to come again. In his late-twenties John formed the United American Front (UAF). This party was a semi-nationalist group who supported American authority in the region. Not very militant at first but it was founded in Atlanta, Georgia. Later on hundreds of thousands of Georgians flocked to the calling of UAF. This group was seen as a terrorist organization and during one of the many peaceful protest almost 10,000 UAF Protestors were killed, and 200,000 injured. UAF tired of being prosecuted for non-existant crimes took up arms and became a militant organization/militia against the state of Georgia. The UAF had an large militia numbering to 800,000 Georgians that took up arms for freedom. Months later in the bloodlocked war between UAF, and Georgian Forces. The government of Georgia was unstable, and their armed forces were losing on every front. They were losing, and unconventional warfare for Georgia became a must have. UAF soon adapted to guerrilla, and uncoventional warfare themselves; almost mastering it. Georgia soon fell to UAF, and was the first state under UAF control. John L. Shepard amassed an army of Georgians that numbered to 1,200,000 Million soldiers exactly. This army was trained in many types of warfare, thanks to Fort Benning in Georgia. This army was amongst the largest and well trained in North America at that time. The UAF party saw fit to have Georgia annex neighboring states and have large incursion forces occupy Eastern America. At first populace support was low, but through propaganda and movie-formated inspiration. The populace soon turned over to supporting the idea. There then amassed an professional army of 1,200,000 Georgian Soldiers, and a Civil-Militia of 800,000 volunteers. The Georgian UAF-Led Armed Forces soon invaded Alabama; these states had much rivalry before the split. The larger and more-so professional Georgian forces soon over-ran the Georgian-Alambanian Front and with the fall of that front for Alabama. Soon was their government to buckle underneath it's own weight. Georgia soon annexed and claimed Alabama as its second state in its union. Mississippi surrendered after seeing the might of Georgia, the 3rd Georgian Army was stationed in Mississippi incase of foriegn incursions into the territory. The Georgians finally began their winter-blitz into the northern states, The 4th Georgian Army was sent into Tennesse, while the 5th Georgian Army was sent into South Carolina. The fighting in South Carolina ended with the surrender of their government as the 5th Georgian Army routed the enemy without fighting. The 4th Georgian Army although suffered a less-lucarative fate and was mostly defeated on smaller-fronts. Although winning on the larger scale; still casualties amounted to the hundreds of thousands. The 4th Georgian Army was sent into North Carolina and established a massive foothold in the mountains. From there the 4th Georgian Army was able to reign hell down with artillery, and massive infantry incursions. The North Carolina Front was won by Georgia; almost at the cost of only a few thousand men. Finally the 5th Georgian Army pushed through at the toll of almost two-hundred thousand Georgian soldiers. With this the formation of conscription was allowed. The 5th Georgian Army conscripted locals into their ranks and giving them military-grade training. They were sent into combat like any other Georgian Soldier. This tactic proved well and the 4th Army to the east decided to incorporate it. The Georgians soon started to conquer state-by-state all the way up to New York state. All the states to the west, and south had been conquered. New York and the states behind it were the only things remaining non-unified. The remaining states incorporated unified-unconventional warfare groups into their combat. The UAF comissioned the former Special Operations Command and underneath them 180,000 soldiers arisen to the challenge. The remaining states were sliced as if they were butter; and the UAF were using a heated-knife to slice through them. The aftermath left many dead, but in the glorious fog of war; the United States Of Eastern America was to come into existence. '''Geography, climate, and environment''' The United States Of Eastern America boasts a megadiverse climate, and environment. With many different types being incorporated into various states within the borders. With people releasing illegal plants, and animals it has created an even larger population to pick from. There has been reports of wild elephants, lions, rainforest-animals, and desert-dwelling animals; all within the south. '''Demographics''' '''Population:''' The Population of USEA sky-rocketed with the later to come baby-boom that inspired furthered equal-sexuality rights amongst women. The birth-rate almost quadruapeled the death-rate within USEA. This was one of the most glorious times within the USEA history. '''Language:''' '''Religion:''' Christianity still remains the mostly-viewed and respected religion within USEA. But [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Age New-age Philosophy] is a constantly growing problem for Christians. Although the two religions have remained dormant against eachother they're very peaceful and respectable as all Eastern Americans have free rights to worship whatever. Although minor religions still are worshiped within USEA. '''Family Structure:''' The standard family would consist of one father, one mother, and three children of whatever gender. The male is usually seen as the head-of-household. But a new wave of women are being seen as the household leaders and are often seen as good ones as well. There are many homosexual-oriented families that are responsible for adopted children but manage fairly based on statistics. '''Government and Politics''' '''Parties:''' '''- United American Front''' '''- Eastern American Communist Party''' '''- Green Party''' '''- Independents''' '''Foriegn Relations: ''' The USEA government try to maintain an isolated state that partically keeps within its own borders; to grow economically and strengthen its military through simulated war-games. The USEA do not wish to be seen as a policing state by other nations. And only hopes to prosper under its new regime, and lead the world innovatly with new technologies, and advances in modern healthcare. '''Military: ''' Retaining some of US former forces within the states, although weakened the UAF plan to rebuild the United States not by numbers, but through highly advanced technological systems. The USEA Armed Forces house the, USEA Navy, USEA Marines, USEA Army, USEA Coastal Services, USEA Airforce, and USEA Reserve Service. '''Army:''' The USEA Army (USEAA) is soon to have down-sized in recent years to prevent the thought of USEA aggression. Although DARPA has been motivated to improve weapon capabilities of USEA and are under-going more and more research/development projects to increase the amount of land-systems for the army. '''Number of Personnel: ''541,000''''' '''Marines:''' The USEA Marines (USEAM) is the go-to force for amphibious assaults and incursions against foreign aggressors who seek to threaten freedom of USEA, or harm the peoples of USEA. Recieving mostly "hand downs" from the Army they are still more-so technologically advanced than some nations. '''Number of Personnel: ''195,338''''' '''Airforce: ''' The USEA Airforce (USEAA) is where the most innovative technologies are put to their limits to show the supremacy that USEA has at its disposal. USEAA is always maintain satelliate images of the world, working in hand with the newly reformed NASA. And maintaing constant defensive countermeasures incase of a foreign air incursion on USEA soil. '''Number of Personnel: ''333,772'' | Number of Aircraft: ''15,293'' | Number of Helicopters: ''6,765 ''''' '''Navy: ''' The USEA Navy (USEAN) is also the 2nd most technologically innovative branch within USEAAF. The amount of aircraft carriers in possession of USEAN is what makes it a force of its own. Although 100% of the vessesl are lying dormant off the coasts of USEA or patroling the national-waters of USEA they are ever vigilant to any naval-borne threats. '''Number of Personnel: ''317,237'' | Number of Vessels: ''619''''' '''Coastal Service: ''' The USEA Costal Service (USEACS) more-so is a civilian agency ran branch, that acts in coherence with USEAN to patrol and help nationals in-case of an emergancy. Armed lightly to handle pirating factions, and water-borne terrorism. They still maintain a title to not fooled if you're looking to pirate USEA waters. '''Number of Personnel: ''42,357'' | Number of Vessels: ''77'' ''' '''Reserve Service: ''' The USEA Reserve Service (USEARS) is where the non-active soldiers rely dormant and are the "weekend warriors" of USEA. Although trained in warfare they're usually people who do not wish to ever see combat; but are willing to take arms to fight for their country. '''Number of Personnel: ''1,429,995''''' '''Special Forces/Paramilitary:''' '''ARMY:''' '''- Delta Force''' '''- Intelligence Support Activity''' '''- USEA Naval Special Warfare Development Group''' '''- 24th Special Tactics Squadron ''' '''- USEAASFC ''(USEA Army Special Forces Command) ''''' *'''1st Special Forces Group ''' *'''''3rd ''Special Forces Group ''' *'''''5th ''Special Forces Group ''' *'''''7th''' '''''Special Forces Group ''' *'''''10th''' '''''Special Forces Group ''' *'''19th Special Forces Group''' ''' ''(National Guard)''''' *'''20th Special Forces Group''' ''' ''(National Guard)''''' '''- 75th Ranger Regiment ''' *'''1st Ranger Battalion''' *'''2nd Ranger Battalion ''' *'''3rd Ranger Battalion''' *'''Ranger Special Troops Battalion''' '''- USEA Army Special Operations Aviation Command ''(USEAASPOAC) ''''' *'''160th Special Operations Aviation Unit ''' *'''Systems Integration Management Office ''' *'''USEA Army Special Operations Command Flight Detachment ''' '''- Military Information Support Operations Command''' *'''4th Military Information Support Group ''' *'''''8th ''Military Information Support Group ''' '''- 95th Civil Affairs Brigade''' '''- 528th Sustainment Brigade ''' '''NAVY:''' '''Perm. Classified''' '''AIRFORCE:''' '''Perm. Classified''' '''MARINE:''' '''Temp. Classified ''' . '''Crime and law enforcement''' USEA prides itself in its ability to manage its own borders, and domestic situations. There are facilities all over the country dedicated to training the police forces, to sensetivity training, domestic-situations, et cetera. The Policing Forces are armed and have certain code they must follow before being allowed to fire. There are also armed divisions similar to pre-war "SWAT" that handle situations that may become deadly or be lethal. '''Economy''' The Economy of USEA lies within its lack for certain resources, although a MAJOR producer in many areas. Although USEA is seen as an resource rich country. '''Exports: ''' *Industrial Goods *Consumer Goods *Foodstuffs *Capital Goods *Military-Grade goods *Automotive Goods '''Imports: ''' *Luxury Goods *Synthetic Foods '''Infrastructure''' The Infrastrucutre of USEA is average, there are major operations underway to modernize railways, transits, roadways, waterways, and bridges. Although USEA recieves majority of its power from Nuclear Reactors, and Solar-Capabilities. The bigon-era of fossil fuels is almost behind USEA. Although it still uses fuels for its military-grade land vehicles, and for industrial capabilities. '''Science and Technology''' The grand dream of USEA is to be the worlds most advanced nationstate, while maintaing many military research and development programs to become the worlds highest ranked military technological competitor. The USEA fund Science/Technology vigioursly almost the same as the defense budget. '''Education''' The USEA Government funds education highly, and expects the same. State-required standards and CTAEs to allow students to learn early for their paths in the future. A high demand on technological roles in CTAE programs has shown progress into leading students to become technicians, engineers, and other technological careers. USEA is not ranked the highest on average education but its enough for its students of the nation to stay above the bar for most other "uneducated nations". '''Health''' Healthcare in USEA is state-funded so there is no additional cost to see a doctor. Most Eastern Americans are usually healthy, and require very little in means. Although with the upcoming technologically innovated revolutions across USEA. Modern medicine and healthcare operations have become even better. The Eastern Americans enjoy a high live expectency of 80 - 90 years of age. '''''[MORE WILL BE UPDATED OVER TIME, ROLEPLAY, AND ETC.] '''''